


Breaking the News

by NIKINOU



Series: Making Plans [18]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Stan go to Brooklyn for dinner at Katherine's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

The cab ride to Brooklyn seemed especially quick, much to Peggy's dismay. She and Stan were about to share their news with their families. Not something she is looking forward to.

Earlier in the week, Peggy had told Don, and explained that although she appreciated all he had done to arrange for the wedding in St. Patrick's Cathedral, she and Stan did not want to marry in church. Neither she nor Stan were regular churchgoers anymore, and they didn't want to be an embarrassment.

Don didn't argue with her, but thought that she shouldn't feel that way. A baby should not be an embarrassment. But then again, he had long ago shied away from organized religion and all the baggage that comes with it.

"So," Don asked her, "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I guess so. I'm tired, but I feel alright, a little morning sickness..."

"Peggy, that's not what I meant..."

She knew what he meant. "I don't know. I really don't know. I feel like I should be happier, but I can't really allow myself to. Like I don't deserve to be happy about this...Stan tells me that's crazy, and another reason we shouldn't get married in church. He thinks that we've been brainwashed and made to feel guilty for everything."

"You told Stan? How did he take it?" Don had kept so many secrets from both Betty and Megan, he found it surprising at times when he heard what couples shared with each other. Maybe he would never be that intimate with anyone, and maybe that was the reason he was alone now.

"I told him a while ago. He was very understanding." Peggy told Don. "I'm lucky to have him."

"You're both fortunate to have each other. Peggy, I want nothing but the best for you. You have a great future ahead. Don't take anything for granted though." Don let out a sigh. He had been thinking a lot about his life lately, and was not proud of a lot of what he had done. "Don't do what I did. Not with your marriage or your career. I've learned that the only way not to have regret is not to create it."

Don looked much older to Peggy now. This was not the first time felt sorry for him, but she realized that now, he had openly admitted that he regretted his past behavior, whereas before, he would push it out of his mind and 'move forward'. She searched for something to say to him, but couldn't find the words. Although she felt sad for him, she was glad, in a way, that he was facing himself.

Finally, she just said, "Thank you. I appreciate it. I appreciate ALL you've done for me."

Don smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He watched her walk out of his office, her back straight. She was full of confidence and really on her way, in every way. He was happy for her, but surprised himself, feeling maybe just a little jealous of Stan.

The cab ambled through Bay Ridge on this cold Friday night. They were now about two or three blocks from Peggy's mother's house. Anita and Gerry would be there too. The dread Peggy felt was weighing on her like a dense blanket.

"How are you doing? Stan asked her.

"Not very well. I just want this over with." She tells him.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to your mother either." Stan shakes his head.

This caught Peggy off guard and she laughed out loud. "What? No 'Everything will be fine, Peggy...just watch'?"

"Sorry. Wish I could say that. But she is gonna be pissed. Really pissed." They both laugh. For some reason, this actually made Peggy feel better, the fact that Stan had some trepidation.

The cab stops in front of the Olson house. Peggy steps out while Stan pays the cabbie. She looks at the front door and takes a deep breath of the dry, winter air. She is going to say what she has to say and leave. What's done is done, there is no turning back. And no regret.

Katherine opens the door. "Come in, you're letting the cold air in the house. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'm making baked salmon," Katherine tells them with a big smile.

Being good Catholics, Friday nights at the Olson house meant fish for dinner, usually fried cod and boiled potatoes. Katherine had listened intently to Stan describing how he bakes salmon brushed with melted butter and garlic in aluminum foil and decided to try this herself. This didn't sound difficult to do. Peggy finds it funny that she is trying to impress him.

Dinner was really delicious and the family seemed to be in a relaxed, jovial mood, which made Peggy even more anxious. She knew she was about to drop a bomb on this lighthearted evening.

"Let's have coffee in the living room" Katherine announces. "Girls, come in and help me in here. You gentlemen go on in and sit down."

Peggy and Anita are getting plates and coffee cups together while Anita checks the percolator. Anita asks Peggy about final wedding plans, and the honeymoon. Katherine takes a huge carrot cake out of the fridge. "Ok girls...let's serve!"

All of them are seated in the living room, and Peggy is stalling, making small talk. Katherine looks at her, then at Stan, wondering what's going on. "So, what do we owe this visit to, you two? You're both always so busy."

Stan begins, "Well, it seems we have a little, um, development." Katherine immediately figures out what he is saying, and she's not pleased.

"Really?" Katherine says, glaring at Peggy. "And we're all supposed to be thrilled about this? Is there no end to what you will do to embarrass me?" Anita and Gerry are taken off guard, but it all quickly becomes apparent.

"Ma, please" Anita pleads. "Don't be cruel."

"No, I'm sorry. I will not play along with this. You couldn't wait? And you're going to stand in church in that condition? Have you no shame at all?"

Peggy hasn't said a word, she knew that all of this was coming. Stan looks at her and realizes she is just going to sit there and take it.

"Katherine, I understand that you are upset, and this was not planned, but this is something that we are happy about...."

Katherine won't let him finish. "Oh really? And your family, they're all overjoyed, I'm sure. You Italians aren't serious Catholics."

Stan is trying to maintain composure. "We haven't told my family yet. I don't know how they will feel, but I'm hoping that everyone, in both our families, could find it in their good, Catholic hearts to welcome a child."

"Don't you get sarcastic with me. You have no idea what we have been through with her. This isn't the first time, you know. Did she share that with you? My daughter can't seem to keep her legs closed. This is what you are marrying. Aren't you proud?" Katherine's face is red, she is angry.

"Enough" Stan says. "That's enough. And yes, I know all about everything. Peggy told me everything. I know that you're disappointed, but I won't listen to you talk about her like that."

"You don't have to listen to another word. I'd like you both to leave. I won't be bothering you. Do what you want. I won't be disgraced. I won't sit in St. Patrick's Cathedral and be mortified!" she tells them.

"Ma, we're not getting married in church..." Peggy finally speaks.

"Well, a shred of decency, at least. I still won't be there. And neither will your sister."

Anita is annoyed. "Speak for yourself, Ma. I WILL be there, Peggy. With Gerry, and the kids. Don't worry."

Katherine gasps. Both of her daughters are so defiant, where did she go wrong? "So this is all ok with you? I suppose I'm just not such a modern woman as you are."

"Ma, you can have your opinion, but you can't impose it on everyone else. Peggy is my sister, and this is a very different set of circumstances than, than....the first time." Anita says to Katherine.

Peggy is surprised at Anita, but pleasantly.

Katherine stands up. "Do what you want, all of you. Clearly, I can't stop you. But I won't play along here. I'm ashamed for you. But I won't be ashamed for myself."

Stan stands up and looks Katherine right in the eyes. He has heard enough. "I know that you have a different view, and I respect that, but YOU are the one being hurtful here, not Peggy. This 'circumstance', 'condition', whatever you want to call this...this pregnancy...this is a child conceived in love. If you are truly concerned with what is good, what is right, it would be treating YOUR child with compassion, not contempt. But if you can't do that, then we will be on our way. We will always welcome you, but I won't have you insult Peggy again. Understand?"

Katherine is shocked by him. Gerry never spoke to her like that. Her own husband never spoke to her like that.

"Go. Both of you. Now." she tells them.

Stan gets their coats, Peggy turns to Katherine.

"Ma, I'm sorry. I wish you'd reconsider. I wish you could....be happy for me. I'm happy, Ma. I love him. Very much."

"Good for you, Margaret. Goodbye." She takes a step away from Peggy.

Anita rushes over and hugs Peggy. She has tears rolling down her face. "I'll be there. We'll be there."

"Gerry, Anita, good to see you." Stan tells them. "Katherine, take care, till we see you again. Dinner was delicious."

They step outside and Katherine slams the door behind them.

"Well, that went well." Stan says to Peggy, trying to lighten the mood, but it's not working. Peggy is quiet.

"I knew it would go like that. I didn't know she would be so mean, though, right in front of you." Peggy seems bewildered. "Anita was great, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, that was nice." It dawns on Stan that Katherine must have spoken to Peggy that way all her life. Thank God she rose above that. Or had she?

"We need to walk over to Shore Parkway if we want to catch a cab. Do you want to skip going to Stella and Bob's? Just go home? We've had enough excitement for one night...whadyya think, baby?"

"Yeah, let's go home. I'm tired. We can see Stella tomorrow. Or Sunday." Peggy tells him.


End file.
